Last week, Michael and Ishaan decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend William to time them with a stopwatch. After 7.34 minutes, William agreed to time the runners. Michael sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 29.68 seconds. When it was Ishaan's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 24.91 seconds. How much faster was Ishaan than Michael in seconds?
To find how much faster Ishaan was than Michael, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Michael's time - Ishaan's time = difference in times. ${2}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ Ishaan was 4.77 seconds faster than Michael.